


the answer is you

by theafterimages



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: Sehun’s birthday is coming up, and he can’t quite wait patiently to see what his boyfriends are planning for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chanse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanse/gifts).



> This was written for R for... last Christmas. >.< I still have a few of these left to write, so hopefully they'll trickle in before next Christmas. ;;

It’s a pretty ideal Saturday afternoon for Jongin: a soccer match on TV, his favorite team in the lead and Sehun on his lap, nearly naked but for one of Jongin’s own jerseys and a pair of tight black briefs Jongin is pretty sure originally belonged to Zitao.

Like always, Sehun waits through the first half with barely concealed eagerness, has the lube out before it even ends and is sitting on Jongin’s cock by the end of the next commercial break. Not because it’s time for Jongin to fuck him yet—that’ll be when the match ends, when hopefully Zitao will be able to join them, too. Sometimes Sehun just likes sitting like this, just being filled by Jongin or Zitao.

“You feel so good,” Sehun mumbles, dropping his head back against Jongin’s shoulder and uttering a satisfied sigh. Jongin hums in acknowledgement and presses a distracted kiss to the long, pale column of Sehun’s now-exposed neck. 

“Sehun?” he murmurs in his ear.

“Hmm?”

“I’m still not telling you what your birthday surprise is.”

Sehun sighs heavily. “Why?”

Jongin just laughs. Sehun does this every year; he and Zitao have been taking bets on how long it would take him to start this year. “They were your idea,” Jongin reminds him. He can remember the afternoon Sehun suggested it clearly, while all three of them were curled around each other a few weeks before Zitao’s birthday. 

Sometimes he wonders how much of his memory is devoted to Sehun; after all, they have known each other since middle school, long before birthday surprises became a tradition. That didn’t start until college, until after Sehun confessed to Jongin that he wanted both him and their then-friend Zitao and Jongin had told him he could have them. He would agree to more than that to make Sehun happy.

“Just give me a hint,” Sehun whines.

“You’ll like it,” Jongin teases, and laughs outright when Sehun twists in his arms and fixes him with an unimpressed pout.

 

 

 

 

Zitao hasn’t even been in their apartment for two seconds that evening when Jongin sticks his head out from the kitchen doorway. “I win,” he announces.

Zitao sighs loudly. He should have known not to bet that Sehun would wait any longer. “Sehun-ah, if you’d waited two more days I would have won and he would have had to get rid of those awful shoes!” he says, casting a disdainful look at the shoes in question as he sets his own expensive sneakers next to them. 

“What does Jongin get?” Sehun calls from the kitchen.

“No bathroom duty for a month!” Jongin says happily. Zitao grimaces at the thought. 

When he rounds the corner into the kitchen, Sehun looks hopefully at him over the pint of ice cream he and Jongin are eating out of. “You wouldn’t have to bet at all if you would just tell me,” he points out.

Zitao goes over to his boyfriends, cupping Sehun’s face in his hands as Jongin rests his chin on Sehun’s shoulder. “You’ll find out in a week,” Zitao reminds him.

“I can’t wait that long,” Sehun complains. 

“It was all your idea,” Zitao reminds him, brushing a kiss on the tip of Sehun’s adorably scrunched nose. Sehun pouts exaggeratedly, and Zitao kisses his lips for good measure, then smiles. “Need us to give you something else to think about?” 

“Other than how bad Tao’s lines are?” Jongin adds, and Sehun snickers.

Now it’s Zitao’s turn to pout. “No one appreciates me,” he complains.

“That’s not what you were saying yesterday,” Sehun teases. 

Zitao swats at both of them as they laugh, Jongin harder than Sehun. And people think Jongin is the mature one, when it’s so obviously Zitao. “Brats.” He’ll probably still be saying that when they’re all eighty. The thought makes him smile again in spite of himself.

 

 

 

 

Sehun surfaces from sleep slowly, then all at once. It takes a few disoriented seconds, but he finally sorts through sensations, recognizes Zitao’s thick fingers at his entrance and Jongin’s warm, plush mouth around his cock.

“ _Oh_.”

“Finally awake?” Zitao asks with a laugh. Sehun makes a garbled sound in response as Zitao hooks his fingers at just the right spot at the same time Jongin takes him deeper. “Even Jongin woke up before you.”

Jongin doesn’t really _look_ awake, Sehun would argue, his dark eyes closed and his expression slack. But he’s too busy stroking Jongin’s sleep-flattened hair, trailing his fingers along Jongin’s familiar features.

“Happy birthday, Sehunnie,” Zitao whispers in his ear, and he and Jongin both take care of Sehun as he falls apart.

Afterwards Jongin promptly pillows his head on Sehun’s stomach and dozes off again. Sehun cards his hand through Jongin’s hair again, the rest of his attention focused on accepting Zitao’s slow, thorough kisses.

“Aren’t you going to fuck me?” Sehun finally asks, breathing the words against his lips.

Zitao kisses him again, nipping at Sehun’s lower lip. “Is that what you want?”

Sehun nods. “Both of you,” he amends.

“Then you’ll get it,” Zitao promises immediately, and when Sehun smiles, Zitao smiles back. “Not until tonight, though. You need to be able to walk for your birthday surprise.”

“What _is_ it?” Sehun asks.

Zitao laughs. “You’ll find out,” he says, kissing Sehun’s forehead. “Come on, time to get ready.” He slips out of bed, giving Jongin’s ass a quick, light slap on his way to the bathroom. Jongin groans but stirs, nuzzling Sehun’s stomach before he lifts his head and looks blearily up at him.

Sehun smiles. “Will _you_ tell me what it is?” he asks hopefully. “It’s my birthday already.”

But Jongin only seems to register one part of the question. “Happy birthday, Sehunnie,” he mumbles, crawling up the bed until he’s braced over Sehun and leans down to claim his share of birthday kisses. Sehun knows from years past that this will continue until Zitao drags them both out of bed and into the shower. Just like he knows he’ll spend the whole day being kissed and touched and doted on; not because it’s special treatment for his birthday, but because that’s what they both give him every day.

It’s at moments like this when Sehun realizes all over again that Zitao and Jongin will never be able to give him any gift as important as they have by just being his.


End file.
